In this age of computing and telecommunications, most people exist in a world of multiple identities. At a minimum, there is often the simple case of dual identities: one for a personal life and another for a business/professional life.
Currently, mobile communications devices communicate utilizing a single identity that is hard-wired to the device via a physical authentication mechanism, such as a subscriber identity module (SIM) card. Thus, subscribers have a separate mobile device for each identity. For example, subscribers may have one device for communicating utilizing their work identity and another device for communicating utilizing their personal identity. Associated with these identities may be content. This presents problems.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for communicating utilizing a plurality of identities.